Embodiment of Smoke
by Yeou17
Summary: What if a young neglected Naruto is found my a wondering deity, trying to find someone to learn his ways. Warning Alive Minato and Kushina, Super Strong Naruto, Harem, starts after the genin exam this is my first time so please don't be to hard
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_Embodiment of Smoke_**

**__**_'Kami, why can't these people shut up.' - Thoughts_

"Where there is smoke, there is fire." - Speaking

_**'The time has come' - Demon, Spirit Thoughts**_

**"Time to finish him" - Demon, Spirit Speaking**

**Coughing**

* * *

It is around midnight, in the forest surronding konoha. The sky's surface is clear, completely devoid of clouds, yet there is not a star in sight. The only blemish in its inky black veil would be the full moon that is bathing the world in its ethereal light. And if one were to look at this scene from a distance it would seem as if the moon was looking down on the village, judging the deeds of everyone in it, of the past, in the present, and for the future. Even one Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

'_Kami__, I really needed this.' _these are the thoughts of one twelve year old Namikaze Naruto as he smoked a cigarette by his window in his room. He has dull blonde hair with dark grey streaks that seemed to flow backwards. His eyes are an odd combination of blue with grey wisp in them, that if you stared at them long enough look as if they were moving. His face was devoid of baby fat making it angular and more masculine then most boys his age. And on each cheek he had three whisker like birthmarks making his face resemble that of a fox. Though most of that doesn't matter as his face covered by a dark grey and black face mask.**(1) **His physique is that of a swimmers, giving him the right amount of balance between strength and speed. Right now he was clad in nothing but a pair of thin dark grey pants with wisp of different shades of grey that looked as if it were moving. And around his neck was a black cord that had a smooth, rounded obsidian stone with dark grey wisp of smoke in the stone that were constantly moving, with the symbol 煙 on the back in a stark white.

Right now the young Namikaze was taking this moment to sit in silence and reflect on the days events while taking in the otherworldly beauty of the moon.

**"You did a good job today against that traitor teacher of yours, considering that you have never fought any real opponents in a live or death fight."** said a whispery voice that spoke with years of wisdom and power.

"You may think so, but Mizuki was just an academy instructor. That is the equivalence of a low chunin, mid-chunin at best." said Naruto in a dismissive type voice, that was surprisingly low and deep for one his age.

**"That may be, but he was a chunin non the less. And you handled him easily as well as flow your _Kemuri _techniques together. Your _Kemuri no Ken_ has come quite far too from when you first started to develop it."** said the voice again.

"Yeah well with the amount of training i have been do-" abruptly stopped Naruto, just before he put out the rest of his cigarette and made the rest of the smoke in the room as well as the smell dissipate into the air. Right when he finished and slipped his face mask back on there was a knock on his door. When he opened it a bit, he was greeted to the frightened yet tired face of his twin sister, Hariken.

Where as Naruto is dark, and cold. Hariken is his complete opposite. She has bright red and blonde hair, a combination of their parents, making it look as if it were on fire. It reached all the way down to the small of her She has the same bright amethyst eyes as their mother. Her face is soft with a little baby fat on it, giving it a slight round look. She as well as had the same birthmarks on her face except hers were a little more in depth. Something that a lot of people in their village found to look quite cute. She was somewhat well endowed for her age giving her a high C-cup size bust. She was kinda short for her age being 4'6"; while he was the opposite, standing at an impressive height of 6', making him seem older than he really is and stick out more in classes. She has light tan colored skin, while his was three or four shades darker. Currently she is wearing a bright red long-sleeve pajama top with orange trimming and matching bottoms.

Oh did i forget to mention that she is the jinjuriki of the **_Kyuubi no_** **_Kitsune,_**well most of it anyways. A little bit of it was sealed back into their mother to help prevent her of dying from the strain of child birth and having it break free. That was twelve years ago on their birthday.

_'It still amazes me how one fact could effect the both of us to such a degree. While i may resent my parents for their neglect towards me for her, I can't blame her for it. It could have been either one of us that night so many years ago." _thought Naruto as he knows that despite the way they were treated separately, that he couldn't be more proud of her. He loves her as much as any brother could. She is strong, smart, and shows plenty of potential talent just waiting to be tapped into.****

**"And it's that kind of rational thinking that led me to chose you as a student. You don't let your emotions get in the way of logical answers, yet at the same time you're not a emotionless drone." **said the voice again only this time in side his head.

"Aniki?" said Hariken, her voice soft and light, sounded tired and frightened. the last part worried him slightly.

"Yes Imoto?" asked Naruto.

"I had another nightmare, I don't know if I'll be able to go to sleep now. Is it okay if I stay with you for tonight?"

Naruto had to do a quick look over to be sure that his cigs were hidden and his room was clean. His queen size bed covered in grey and black bed set. His bookshelf covered in books about all sorts of subjects ranging from sealing to the history of the Elemental Nations. His flute and his music sheets are stacked neatly on his disk and his clothes are hanging in his closet. Upon seeing some of his more advance notes on sealing out still, he rushes over and gathers them together before sealing them in a secret storage seal under his desk.

After he made sure that nothing of importance was left in the open, he returns to the door to find standing there patiently. But as soon as he opens the door, Hariken rush toward his bed as fast as possible before diving under the covers and falling fast asleep.

Sighing, Naruto makes his way toward the bed before he tucks Hariken in and kissing her forehead. After that he heads to the door and locks it, then goes in his closet before coming out with a kunai attached to a rope. The kunai is pitch black with a silver edge to it, made from chakra conductive he can control the kunai after it has been thrown and enhance the properties of it with elemental chakra. The rope is woven from many threads of the same type of metal. This allows it to do the same as with the kunai and because it was woven from so many threads of it, it is able to stretch and shrink depending on how much chakra he puts in in it.

After wrapping the rope around his right forearm and attaching the kunai on the bottom of his wrist using chakra, he puts on a black short-sleeve skin tight shirt whit a dark grey vest over it with the shoulder pads extending a little out. Then he puts on black ANBU style pants on with black close-toe boots. Slipping on some dull grey shin and vambrace guards on, he made sure that his weapon is well hidden and that his face mask stays in place.

Taking one last look at Hariken, he writes a note incase she woke up before he returns that he went out to do some early morning training. Then he closes his eyes and concentrates on the free flowing feeling that the power of his _Kemuri _techniques evoke. Then as fast as you could blink he was gone, only small wisp of smoke left in his place.

* * *

**(1) - look up Smoke from MK 2011 it's his mask **

******You should get the idea of who he is modeled after by now.**

**So what do you think? I've had this idea for some time now. I don't know if there is a story like it but hopefully not .**

**Hopefully you won't be to hard this is my first time writing a story. This is more or less just an experimental thing. Depending on how the reviews will determine with I should continue this or not.**

**Yeou17 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank a few people **

**Dualwarrior- Thanks for the complement, I have a few ideas as to how he maybe able to change to smoke to counter water but it would still have its own weakness, it won't be like some ultimate move that can't be countered. It will be like Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu only more deadly.**

**BigBossVince- Thanks for the correction. I knew that there was something wrong with the way that i spelled it but couldn't find the correct on. I don't have a beta reader yet.**

**I would also like to point out that i didn't specify how he or anyone else did on the exams, or the Mizuki incident. This is just for some people that had assumed how the story is developed.**

**Anyways other than that here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Smoke and any other MK related elements.**

**_Embodiment of Smoke_**

_'Kami, why can't these people shut up.' - Thoughts_

"Where there is smoke, there is fire." - Speaking

_**'The time has come' - Demon, Spirit Thoughts**_

**"Time to finish him" - Demon, Spirit Speaking**

**First Hand Smoking **

* * *

_**Flashback: 7 years**_** ago**

_'Why does it hurt so much' _were the thoughts of a five year old Namikaze Naruto, as he sits down by a lake in the forest surrounding the Namikaze manor. What we see now is a bright blonde hair, like the sun, and with eyes so blue they could make the sky envious. Currently, it is around dusk and the sky is painted a marvelous mixture of orange and dark purple. He was dressed in a simple red shirt with a black on the right side of his back, and dark tan cargo pants.

Now, one may wonder what it is that young Naruto is talking about. Well, he was in pain and not in a physical sense either. His heart ached, so much so that it feels as if it were stabbed. Why, well it is because his parents treat him as if he were a ghost, a stranger, it was like he wasn't even there. He knew why too. It was because of Hariken, not that he blamed her for it. It's not like she asked to be dotted on for every little thing. If anything, he felt sorry for her. They expected so much from her. They wanted her to be the best there is and ever will be. They did everything they could to do that to, such as start her training at the young age of three, **THREE FUCKING YEARS OLD.**

Still, even with the pity he feels for his sister, it doesn't numb the pain any. It was like as soon as they started training her, they forgot that he existed. They no longer spoke to him unless they required him to do something. They would go out and do stuff as a family and forget to include him. Now, he knows that his life isn't really all that hard, it could be worst. His parents could have abandon him, or they could beat him. The village is the same way. The townsfolk act like he was never there in the first place. Now that doesn't mean he is all alone. His best friend is the son of a blacksmith. The Kinkozu family have been blacksmiths for as long as Konohagakure has been founded.

Nibui Kinkozu is his name. He has short black hair and odd violet colored eyes that had an odd shine to them and no pupils**(1)**, he said that they were a family trait. He wears a white t-shirt and black shorts with black close-toe sandals. he also has dark brown gloves and dark black tinted goggles that he almost always keeps on. Despite his name meaning dull, he is quite skilled and smart when it comes to the art of metal works. Well, only in that, he is quite naive when it comes to anything else.

He is one of Naruto's only friends. He helps to starve off the pain that is loneliness that creeps into him every time his parents forget him. But even Nibui can't give the felling of being wanted by parent. Which is why we find him now, sitting by the lake,staring at the moon's reflection.

* * *

His parents forgot him, again. They went and took Hariken to the Spring Festival that the village is holding. While he stares at the water's reflective surface, he couldn't help but wonder why it still hurt so bad. He had com to this realization a year ago. That he would be forgotten.

_'To be seen as not but a stranger in the background of a family portrait. Is that the life I am choosing for myself. Such a sad excuse I have become.' _were the sad thoughts of the young Namikaze.

**"Why do you sit by the lake's surface and stare at the moon's reflection with a sad gaze?" **said a whispery voice that holds much wisdom in it, but was barely heard.

Startled, Naruto jumps up and looks around just to see nothing, a strange fog coming from the forest on the other end of the lake. Intrigued yet cautious, Naruto takes a closer look at the incoming fog to see that it was not fog at all. It was too thick to be fog, and it carried and odd heat that became progressively warmer as it came closer. It also smelled of ash and smelled of smoke. It wasn't too long before Naruto realized that it was a huge wave of smog heading to his direction. Before he knew it he was surrounded on in a circle by the heavy cloud of smog. It was so thick he couldn't even see the other half of a log that it was covering. Scared beyond belief Naruto was about to make a dash toward the direction of his home, or at least out of this circle. The heat being produced was starting to become unbearable.

**"You have no need to fear me young one, for I am no here to cause you any harm."** said the voice again, only this time much louder. Then as if it were magic the heat disappeared, almost as if the voice could tell his discomfort.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto, figuring that escape was near impossible.

**"Who I am right now matters not, but I would like to know why you have such a sad look on one so young. And the look of sadness seems to be of realization, as if you have of what your purpose in life is. Not of that of a childish reason." **said the voice.

Seeing no harm in telling, Naruto tell him of his live, of the loneliness, of his parents, and finally his decision on his life.

**"So, that's how you are going to live your live. You're just going to take this treatment without trying?"** said the voice as if it were angry that he would not at least try to do something about it.

"Well what would you have me do about it? I don't even know where I would begin to start or how to. I'm not even any go at doing any of the clan techniques. If I had the power to I would But I don't" said an angry Naruto at first, but he started to quiet down to a near whisper at the end.

Almost as if he could feel the voice thinking, Naruto looks up as he sees a smooth, rounded obsidian stone with dark grey wisp of smoke in the stone that were constantly moving, with the symbol **煙** on the back in stark white, attached to a single black cord.

**"And what would you do if you had such power. The power to destroy and stand above those that have wronged you. Would you get revenge on your family and the village?"** said the voice that sounded like it was coming from the stone.

"Why would i want to harm my family? I may greatly resent my parents but i would never do anything harm my sister. If I had that kind of power, I would protect those that couldn't do it themselves, and those that I cherish." said Naruto with nothing but the utmost truth and determination in his voice.

The stone seemed to hum as if pleased with his answer, before it started to absorb all the smog around itself and showing the clearing perfectly fine. Next thing Naruto knew, the strange smoke stone and cord flew to his neck before attaching itself there.

**"What is you name young one?"** asked the voice.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" he stated to the stone as he examined it up close.

**"Well Naruto, today is your lucky day. For my name is ****_Enjin, _****the deity of smoke. And you are now my pupil." **stated Enjin.

* * *

**(1)- Look up Riddick's eyes to get a better picture**

**Well this chapter is more or less on how Naruto meets Enjin and how it all starts there will be more flashback later on how he acquires his smoke like abilities.**

**Next chapter will pick up where it left off on the first chapter**

**And thanks for the reviews**

**Yeou17 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really thankful for all the people that find my fic to be good. I really thought that this would crash and burn on me. **

**Dualwarrior- I didn't mean for those chapter to be so close together, I just felt that i should explain how he meets Enjin and how his life was. I also plan to make my chapters longer. Also for the smoke jutsu i do plan on him using other form of gas but he will be like Smoke from MK, and if you look up Smoke's history you will find that he is an enenra, a demonic creature composed entirely out of smoke and vapor. So he will kinda produce the smoke from his own body or his cigs.**

**So now thats out of the way lets start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Smoke and any other elements from MK.**

_'I only have one left.' - Thoughts_

"I will only say this once." - Speaking

**_'What a Bloody way to go.' - Demon, Spirit Thoughts_**

**"Finish Him!" - Demon, Spirit Speaking**

**Smoke Them Out**

* * *

In the village hidden in the leaves, we can see the sun just coming up over the horizon. Bathing the village in it warm rays, signaling the start of a new day. While most would consider such a seen to be beautiful, there are a few that would like nothing more than to snuff out the sun for waking them from there comfort. One such person was now covered in the dark grey and black covers of her brother's bed trying to stay in sleeps sweet embrace. Having no such luck, she decide that after five minutes of just laying there that it was time to wake up.

Looking around, Hariken took in all of her brother's room. It look the same as it always did. There was not a thing out of place, and the room always seemed cold and dark. But, for Hariken, the was always a stranger warm feeling she would get when ever she was here. Think of that feeling caused her to remember what happened last night. She had the same nightmare again. The one where everything around her was on fire. The people around her were screaming out in pain. Some of them were burning to death, others were suffocating from the fumes. No matter where she looked, there were people dying everywhere. Scared, she starts to look for her family. When she finds them, she can't help but to cry out in fear and sadness. The once great Namikaze Minato, the feared Yellow Flash, was burned alive.

Her father was burned to crisp, his corpse was blackened from the fires. His once bright, blond was gone, burned from his head. He had a giant hole in his chest, it was almost as if stabbed through by a giant pike. The only way she could even identify the thing as her dad, is because the body still had its bright blue eyes that held a look as if death itself had gripped his soul. And from the look of it, it had. Also, the was a tri-prong kunai laying near his charred hand. She cried for a few minutes before looking over and seeing her mother.

_'Oh Kami' _ were her thought, upon setting her eyes on her mother. The famed Bloody Red Habanero, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. was crucified to a wall. Her own sword impaled through her heart. She looked as if she was mauled to death by a giant animal. She had various slash marks all over her body, the worst one of all was the one going from her left shoulder to her right hip, pouring blood from the wound. She was also missing her right leg, and from the look of it, it was ripped off. Her once bright red hair, had dulled to more of a paled red. Her bright amethyst eyes had dulled because the life had drained from her body.

Upon looking at bodies, she came to a realization. Her mother had been force to watch as her father was burned. That thought alone had struck more fear in her heart than anything else had so far. Who could be so strong has to defeat both her parents, and from the looks of things, without putting up much of a struggle. Taking a second to think, she realized that her brother was no where to be seen.

"It is quite unfortunate that they died." said the same deep, low voice that could only be long to her brother.

"Aniki?" She said in a timid voice. When she turned around she was greeted to the sight of her brother, completely unharmed, sitting on a pile of ruble smoking a cigarette through his mask as if it was never was acting like he had not care in the world. How he was able to stand this heat and the foul smell in the air was beyond her. Hell she was even having a hard time breathing, and here he was smoking a cigarette, **a cigarette. **As if there wasn't enough smoke in the air already. But what did he mean by that. Had he seen their death, did he know that it was going to happen, how come he didn't do anything to stop it if he did.

As if he could hear he unasked questions, he answered. "I warned them that if they pushed you too hard, that you would snap and kill them."

Wait, did he say her? As in she is the reason they died? Looking at herself for the first time since the nightmare started, she saw the she was covered in blood. Her green fatigue pant and dark green open-toe sandals, had scorch mark on them. Her long-sleeve mesh shirt and dark red vest with many pockets, reeked of blood and death. The her katana, that her mother gave her as a present for her eighth birthday, was covered in blood.

Her studying of herself ended when she felt her brother's arms wrap around her. Looking up, she sees the loving look in her brother's eyes. Gently writing her face with his hand, Naruto decided to explain seeing to lost look in her eyes.

"You have no reason to cry." ( she didn't realize that she was crying ) " it was not your fault. They tried to push you. They were demanding to much of you, and you lost it. They wanted you to reach your fifth tail in your chakra shroud. But I'm here now. No one will demand anything of you for now on."

As if those words were a magic password, she woke up from her nightmare. The first thing she could think of to do was go to her brother. Remembering how her brother was dressed when she opened the door brought a blush to her face. Her blush only increased when she thought of the dream she just had. A dream consisting of her, her brother, and day at the beach.

She knows that what she feels is wrong but she couldn't help it. How could she? Her brother had been there for her whenever she needed it. He looks ate her with nothing but love and didn't put her at fault for their parents treatment. Naruto is everything she could ask for in someone. He is smart, strong, and cares for her as a person.

Speaking of her brother, looking over as she catches several wisp of smoke appear, she sees him as he just appears to have materialize out of thin are with darforgery smoke lingering off of his imposing figure. There he was, his imposing figure standing with his back to her, as she catches the foul smell of tobacoo and nicotine fron the cigarette in his mouth.

As if sensing that she was staring at him, he turns around and gazes into her eyes, those dull blue and grey eyes that always seem to make her relax and want to get lost in them. His cigarette going through his mask, as if it were made of water or some intangible material.

* * *

"Why are you smoking those in the house, or better yet, why are you even smoking? That's bad for your health, and I'm not going to allow my brother have such a bad habit."

Those are the first words she said to him. There was no, Good Morning, How are you feeling, or any of that. She goes right to his habit.

"Good Morning to you too Hono-chan." said Naruto with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't 'Good Morning' me Aniki, and stop calling me that. You know how bad those death sticks are for you. I don't see why you smoke them?" said Hariken. Honestly, why can't her brotstop pick up a different habit. She knew that because of their Uzumaki Regeneration that he can't get cancer, or any other kind of disease from them, but still, it was a disgusting habit. How he doesn't reek of the it is a mystery to her. Another mystery is his mask, she knows for a fact that it is solid, but for the life of her she can't figure out how he is able to eat and smoke through it.

"Hai, Hai, these thing will be the death of me. I know, you've told me a thousand times already. Now you are done, I believe mother and father are up and waiting for you so they can start eating." said Naruto

"Don't you mean, they are waiting for us." asked Hariken, her tone more somber.

"No, I mean you, for I will not be there. And before you say anything, I have to go see Nibui about something for you, and no I won't tell you what it is." stated Naruto.

Saddened by the fact he won't be joining them for breakfast, again, Hariken started on her way toward the door. But hearing that he got her something turned that sadness into excitement. The last time he got her something had been on their last birthday, and it was a special vest that had many pockets on it and was made of special material to make it more durable and provide more protection. It is a deep crimson color, giving it A blood colored look. She wore that vest everyday last year and will continue to. The fact he is getting he another gift has made her day considerably brighter.

"I will see you at the academy for team assignments, okay? I should have your gift by then." said Naruto as he sees her run out of the room to go change.

Once she was out of the room, Naruto couldn't help but sigh._ 'That girl is too hyper for her own good.' _Heading over to his desk, Naruto search through all of the draws. Apparently he couldn't find what he was looking for. With another sigh, he slams the draw the is in his hand shut. _'Damn it, that was my last one. Looks like I'll be out to get more than just Hono-chan's gift.'_

**'I don't see why you don't stock pile them in here.'** said Enjin

"Because Hariken would find them, and destroy them all. I would've droning nothing but wasting money." said Naruto. Looking at the sun, he determined that it was about 7:30. They didn't have to be at the academy till 10:00. _'Plenty of time to grab a couple of packs and add a few thing to her gift.' _

Grabbing a scroll that was laying on his desk, Naruto made his way toward the door, but stopped just before reaching it. Turning around, he made his way to the window before disappearing in a flow of smoke.

* * *

**_In the Dinning Room_**

Kushina sighed as she felt her son's odd chakra signature disappear. She was sitting down at the dinner table having breakfast with the rest of the family. She was dressed in a plane blue dress with a white apron over it. Her bright red hair flowed down all the way down to mid-thigh. Her bright amethyst eyes shined with a certain sadness only a parent could have when they lose a child. Looking over at her husband afternoon he grabbed her hand, she could not help but feel as if they had failed their children.

Minato looked at his wife as he heard her sigh in sadness. His bright blond stat, that spiked every where with two long bang framed his face, drooped a little as he guessed what it was that made her sigh. After all, he didn't show up for breakfast. His bright blue eye shined with the same sadness as hers did. He still remembers the day they had decided to focus more on their daughter. She had shown quite a bit of talent in their family techniques, like his wife's kenjutsu style, and his taijutsu style. She also showed some interest in sealing. While Naruto showed to have non at all. He couldn't even grasp the basics of their fighting styles. They had given up after trying for a few months, granted that wasn't very long, but Hariken was starting to show the signs of being a very powerful kunoichi in the future. She could be a force to be reckoned with, with Kushina's kenjutsu, his taijutsu and ninjutsu, and last but not least the Kyuubi's chakra. Soon it change to be from just training to everything they did. She had started to be the only thing they could think about. And poor Naruto seemed to accept this, almost as if he had foreseen it. It wasn't to long after that, it seemed as if his whole being started to change, about seven years ago to be exact. His hair and eyes started to dull and change colors. He stopped calling them 'Tou-san' and 'Kaa-san', and simply calls them mother and father. Next, his chakra seemed to slow down and move more freely, as if had become some kind of gas or vapor or something. Then, he started to show his face around less and less, until he got that blasted mask of his. He hasn't seen his own son's face in so long, that he forgot what he even looked like. Then, he just seems to come and go when ever he feels like.

It wasn't until last year, when Hariken had asked where her 'Aniki' was during the Sakura Petal Festival, did they realize how long they have been treating him through the years. They had known what they were doing but thought nothing of it. They have spent everyday since trying to get him to reconnect with the family. The only person he treated as family was Hariken, while he treated the as if they were merely acquaintances at best and total strangers at worst. This was odd to the because they thought he would hate the for the way they treated him. Looking over at their daughter, he decided to ask her if she knew where he was.

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Hai, he said that he was going to go see his friend about a gift he got for me." said Hariken in a slightly louder than normal tone.

"His friend, oh you mean the blacksmith's kid." said Kushina in her soft voice.

"Hai, hai, that's the one. He's kinda weird if you ask me. But hey, who am I to tell Aniki who he can and can't be friends with?" stated Hariken.

"Wait, you said he go you a gift? Do you know what it is? Is it going to like anything like the vest he got you? Why is he getting you a gift in the first place?" asked Minato.

"Hai, he said he got me a gift from the Kinkozu shop. No, I don't know what it is. I don't know it could be like the vest. And I don't know." answered Hariken.

"Do you know if he will be there for team assignments today at least?" asked Kushina.

"Hai, he said he will see me there. That's when he is suppose to have my present." she answered again.

Minato looks over at the clock hanging on the wall to see that an hour has passed by since they started breakfast. "Well we better get ready if you want to wake through the village and still make it there on time. Who knows, we may run into Naruto known our way there" he said to them.

Speaking of Naruto

* * *

**_(In the Kinkozu shop)_**

"It's a piece of crap." Stated a gruff yet young voice from behind a counter.

"What! I was such that they would be worth more. _(Sigh) _Fine, how much can I get for it?" said a familiar deep voice.

"Well, I could give you 150 each for both of them. I wish I could get you more but their not really much to look at. I mean, this one is made really poorly, and this one is starting to rust from its poor maintance. Wait is that blood? Well the hell did you get these things from Naruto?" asked the younger sounding voice.

"That's a long story Nibui, fine I'll take what I can get. I need more smokes anyways." said the now identified Naruto.

"Fine, here you go." said Nibui as he gave him 300 ryo, while putting the two Fuma Shuriken behind the counter somewhere. Looking at his friend, Nibui couldn't help but ponder on what had changed him. He has gone from the playful little boy to this cold, and quiet young man. That's not to say that he, himself, has not changed. Years of working the smithy has named him loss almost all of his baby fat making quite buff for one his age , yet not overly so. His head is now devoid of any hair. Ever since the accident he had in the smithy with his father. He always did say that if he kept getting too close to the fire, his hair would catch it. He still wears the same black tinted goggles, and dark brown gloves, but he started wearing black wife beaters and dark brown shorts.

"So, you done yet with Hariken's gift?" asked Naruto breaking Nibui from his thoughts.

"Yea, it's in the back. It just needs your finishing touches. I'll go grab it. When I return though, I want to hear about where you got those pieces of junk from." said Nibui as he disappears into the confines of the shop.

"And I'll tell you." Naruto stated. Thinking about where he got those from, he couldn't help but remember how exactly he got them.

* * *

**_Flashback: Yesterday Afternoon _**

In the forest surrounding Konoha one is able to find many things there, wildlife, herbs, flowers, and many other things. If one were to go through them now they may stumble upon quite a strange sight.

Sitting in the middle of a small clearing, we find Naruto in a meditative position witch smoke circling around him, with a cigarette in his mouth going through his mask and his new headband on his forehead. _'Thank Kami for chakra conductive metal.' _thought Naruto. What many people thought was that he makes the fabric of the mask change. What they don't know though, is that the mask is actually made from a bunch of threads of chakra conductive metal weaves together. This allows him to channel his gaseous chakra through it and allow things through it.

Thinking back on how his chakra became the way it is now brough back some phantom pains.

* * *

**_Flashback in a Flashback: one month after meeting Enjin_**

**"Naruto, I think it's time you make one of the most important decisions of your life" **said Enjin in Naruto's head.

_'What decision?'_ thought Naruto.

**"You see, for me to actually teach you anything, I have to change you chakra. Now,if I do this, I won't just be changing you chakra. Changing your chakra will also have the adverse effect of changing your appearance as well. Now think wisely abo-"**

_'I'll do it.' _thought Naruto as he interrupted Enjin's explanation.

**"Are you sure? You didn't take a whole lot of time to think about this."** said Enjin.

_'I'm positive. I don't care that it will change the way I look. As long as I can become stronger to protect those that I cherish, I am willing to do anything.'_ he thought.

_**'Heh, a determined little gaki isn't he.'**_ **"Well just to warn you, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." **

_'What do you me-'_ his world seemed to flash white in pain before be blacked out.

* * *

**Back to First Flashback**

_'Just thinking about it still makes me soar all over.' _he thought.

**"Quit your bitching, you agreed to it in the first place." **said Enjin

Before he could reply, Naruto heard the sound of soft foot falls. Quickly hiding the shadows and putting his cig out and making the smoke disappear, Naruto watched as he saw Mizuki come running into the clearing panting with a large scroll attached to his back. Moving closer to get a better look, he heard Mizuki start to talk to himself.

"Ha, with the forbidden scroll I will become invincable. And with the blame falling on that demon bitch, I will be able to get away scot free."

Wait, did he say the **Forbidden Scroll**. How could he have the forbidden scroll, that is suppose to be in his father's office. So, he must have stolen it, making him a traitor. But, he said the blame will be on a demon bitch. Could he be referring to his Hono-chan? But that means that he his making her take the fall for a this, which means she could be put in prison or worse. That son of a bitch is framing his sister. There is no way in hell he is going to let that happen.

Before Mizuki could hope to make off with the scroll he had the jump up on a tree beach to avoid being impaled by a black kunaiwith a grey edge attached to a grey rope. Following the path of the rope, he found himself looking into a pair of angry grey and blue eyes. Upon seeing the demon bitch's brother, he could not help but smirk. If he killed him it would hurt the brat a lot. But, from the look in his eyes he could tell that Naruto was going to put up quite a fight.

"So you found me, you brat. Now what? Are you going to take me down and turn me in? Because you may have a hard time doing that. Oh, you look angry. Is it because I henged into your whore of a sister and stole this scroll?" asked Mizuki as he held the stare with Naruto. Though, the more he stare the more he felt as if he walk upon a sleeping dragon. And his words did nothing except rouse it from its sleep.

"Are you done yet?" asked a voice so heated that it made Mizuki start to sweat a little. "Because if you are, I would like to point out a few flaws with your plan. First, you stole the scroll. Second, you framed my sister. Third, you told me your whole plan. And last but not least, you happened to stumble upon me. Now the time for words is over, the time for blood is now." said Naruto before he disappeared in wisp of smoke.

The next thing Mizuki knew was the blinding pain in his back. Righting himself in mid-air, he landed on the ground looking around for his opponent. He winced as he felhe the pain in his back. That hit felt like a bull ran into him, such strength is high-chunin to low-jonin. Hearing something cut through the air, Mizuki rolled to the left, barely missing the same kunai from early, only for it to come back and wrap around his right leg. Feeling himself being yank through the air toward a tree. He slammed into the tree hitting his back once again. Looking up Mizuki rolled out of the way just before a fist could connect to his face.

Seeing this as an opportunity to strike, he takes one of the Fuma Shuriken off his back and throw s it toward Naruto. For Naruto, as soon as he saw the shuriken head toward him he decide to use on oh his more timed moves. Standing straight up he starts to shake as he channel his chakra through his body, covering it in a small layer of smoke. Right when the shuriken touched him he disappeared before reappearing underneath Mizuki, upper cutting him in the process. After that he jumped up and grab Mizuki before slamming him on the ground. But, when he did 'Mizukido popped to only show a shattered log.

Looking around, Naruto tried to find the traitor but was having no luck.

_'Shit, how is he able to do that. He didn't usa any hand signs at all. What am I gonna do?'_ thought Mizuki as he hid in a tree not far away. Before he could do much else, he screamed in pain has he lost his right arm. Looking at what had claimed his arm, he paled when he saw Narusaints ding there with his own Fuma Shuriken.

"Hiding like a coward will not save you Mizuki-teme." Throwing the large Shuriken at the traitor, he couldn't help but to smirk in satisfaction as he didn't notice his spear heading for him.

Seeing his own weapon heading for him, Mizuki couldn't help but to curse. That damn brat was using his worn weapon against him. Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he could not help but to notice the grey rope going through his intestines, and how I had pinned him to the tree he was on. Looking uRene meet the sight of an angry grey-blond heading toward him.

"What do you plan to to do, kill me? Because if you do it won't matter. You would just look like a traitor for killing an innocent shinobi. You have no prof that I had even committed the crime." stated Mizuki in a weak voice, as if it would save his life.

"But, you already took care of that for me. I bet that you were so preoccupied that you forgot to leave any real evidence that she did it, other than looking like her. You probably snuck in, making sure no one saw you, and left leaving no trace. Just like any competent shinobi would do. And by the look in your eyes, I can tell that I'm right." said Naruto as he approached the pinned form of Mizuki.

**"FINISH HIM!"** said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

Mizuki looked up just in time for Naruto to jam two of his fingers in his skull, releasing extreme a mounts of super heated smoke into his body. Backing away, Naruto watch as Mizuki was cooked alive from the inside out. Looking at the corpse that is nothing but a hunk of cooked his spear back to him, Naruto watches as the corpse falls to the forest floor. Any remains of it will be eaten be the forest animals.

**_'Fatality, Flawless Victory!'_** thought Enjin as he witness Mizuki's brutal death at thehandsof his student.

Looking at the two Fuma Shuriken, Naruto couldn't help but to take them, who knows maybe Nibui could get him a good deal for these. Looking at the Forbidden Scroll, he figured he deserved a little reward for stopping a traitor. Besides, who would know that he took a look before he returned it.

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

Hearing Nibui return from the back, Naruto look up just in time to see him return with a long object covered in a red cloth. It taking the cloth off, he found a beautifully crafted sword. It is a single side blade, that has a black flame like pattern on it, that starts on the sharp edge going toward the other side of the sword. It's handle is warped in a red cloth with a thin black cloth giving it a diamond pattern on it. The tsuba made to look likening tails circling each other. Next to it is a red scabbard, with wisp of different hues of yellow in it, giving it a flaming look.

"You've really out dome yourself this time. You made the blade from chakra conductive metal, right?" asked Naruto.

"Why thank you, and of course I did. What do you take my family for, some second rate blacksmiths? It wasn't easy you know? Though, it wasn't anywhere near as hard as that spear of your and that mask." Nibui said.

"Did you hollow out the handle like I told you to?"

"Yea, but I don't see why you need that. It will only weaken the handle."

"This is why my friend." said Naruto as he pulled out a small red crystal. "I found this crystal when I was training one day. Turns out that it is the exact same type as the one Tsunade Senju has on her necklace. Turn out that these little babies can enhance the first type of chakra they are exposed to. Which is why the Shodaime's necklace can subdue jinchuurikis, it was exposed to his unique chakra type. It was actually clear when I found it. I had placed this ain't Hariken when she was training in her bijuu's chakra. It's too bad I could only find two of them."

"Well, where is the other one?"

"Now that's a secret." Naruto said as he removed the cap and slid the crystal in. It fitted perfectly, then put he reattached the cap. Making sure that it won't come off, he walks toward the door waving over his shoulder as a bye. He still had an hour before he had to be at the academy. Besides, he still needed more smokes.

Sighing, Nibui got back to work before he realized something. "That motherfucker forgot to tell me how he got these from."

* * *

**_At the Academy_**

Hariken couldn't help but to sigh. She was at the academy entrance with her friends and family and her friends' family. Looking around, she sigh in sadness again. Her brother wasn't here yet and they only had half an hour before they had to go in.

Hearing her best friend sigh in sadness, Hinata started to look around at what could cause such a thing. See that a certain smoker wasn't there yet she realized what it was. "Is your brother coming here to day or not. Cause he sure is running late."

"He said he was going to be here with a gift for me. I wonder what could be holding him up." Hariken said as she looked over at her friend, just in time to see her blush at the mention of her brother. It was no secret that Hinata likes Naruto, hell almost everyone knew it. The only one that didn't seem to notice is Naruto himself. It wasn't like Hinata was ugly, by far she was one of the most beautiful girls in class along side herself, and Ino. She has short dark violet hair with two bangs that frame each side of her face, and eyes that are pale violet with no pupils. Her face is soft with a slight edge to it. She wears a blackshirt that strains to contain her well endowed chest, Hariken and her have just about the same bust size. It was all covered by a big beige color coat she wore. She also wears dark blue pants with a kunai holster on her right leg, and blue open-toe shinobi boots.

Finished with her studying of her friend, Hariken looked around once again, just so see if she could spot him. Still not seeing him, she looks down and starts to tap her foot rapidly. Damn it, she wanted to see him and she was getting impatient. She never did have a big patience.

"Is little Hono-chan starting to get impatient?" she heard a voice say behind her. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of her brother standing by a tree with something behind his back, smoking one of those damn cigarettes of his through his mask.

"Aniki, you're here, and do you have to have one of those damn things right now." she said.

Chuckling, Naruto decided he could get rid of it for now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto burned his half a cig all the way down to the butt, then threw he rest away. Seeing her frown, he brought the sword, he had behind his back, out and handed to her.

Before she could comment on the way he got rid of his habit, her hand were filled with he most beautiful sword she has ever seen. Drawing the blade, she gasped at the craftsmanship of it."Aniki, i don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just use it well. This sword is made of chakra conductive metal, and with a special something from me, you will be able to use your 'special' chara in it as well. Now we better head inside for team assignments. Oh and hello Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he heads toward the building.

_'H-He c-called me H-Hinata-c-chan_' these were the thoughts of one Hinata Hyuuga, before she fainted.

Seeing her friend faint, Hariken grabbed her and carried her inside, while following her brother.

* * *

**There you go. **

**Now I know that this may seem like quite a bitfor just a day in the story but i felt the need to explain some stuff in this, like why his parents treated him the way they did. How his looks changed, and how the fight went with Mizuki. **

**So I know that my fight scene may seem quite short, and Mizuki got his ass handed to him, but tell what you think of it, until next time.**

**Yeou17 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back and with another chapter. **

**I want to say a few things first. like usual.**

**3ch0- I know, she just like him because of his strength and that he a mystery to most.**

**illusionfox- I can see how you would picture that. I will think about it. I have been thinking on giving him another weapon, other than his spear.**

**Batros940- Yea i know. It doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense. The main idea was that he didn't use a title with affection but just called them that, as if he had nothing else to call them. I hope that makes a bit more sense, but yea when you put it that way, it wasn't** **necessary.**

**Dualwarrior- Thanks for the compliment, and for noticing that one guy that for some reason keeps reading my story even though he said he doesn't like it. And yeah I can picture a Mini-Asuma clone from him**

**That's another thing, who ever the guest is that keeps reviewing and has nothing better to do than dis on everything about my story, please stop reading. You have read all three of my chapters and keep saying how you find my story line to be complete bullshit. If it really is that bad to you don't read, because if you didn't like it in the first chapter than why keep reading. I'm not saying that I can't take a negative review, its just that if you keep reading this and hate a neglected Naruto story, then don't read. **

**Sorry about that, it's just this one person. Anyways i should probably specify that the harem will consist of mostly older women because I feel like he has a more mature mindset and they would be better at handling how brutal he could be.**

**Also this will not be a Naruto x Hinata story. Sorry to any of you that had hoped for it to be, its just that I'm not a big fan of them, that doesn't mean that i don't read one every now and again.**

**Oh, and i just recently reread my last chapter and couldn't help but feel ashamed that I release that mess I called a chapter. I had typed most of it on my I-Pad and whenever it corrected a word it changed that word and half of the next one. Hopefully there aren't any like this on this one.**

**So now that's out of the way, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Smoke and any other elements from MK.**

_'Oh my, what do we have here?' - Thoughts_

"Man, that was my last pack." - Speaking

**_'He's like a train.' - Demon, Spirit Thoughts_**

**"I don't see why not." - Demon, Spirit Speaking**

**Got a Light**

* * *

Noise, that is all he can hear. The minute Naruto walked into the classroom, his ears were flooded with the sound of excited newly minted genin. Some boasted on how they will become legendary, other discussed who their new teammates will be, all of them were just as loud as the next. The only ones that weren't talking were Shikamaru, who was fast asleep, Choji, was had a mouth full of chips, and Shino, who was always a bit quiet.

Now, Naruto is sitting in the very back row by the wall. Leaning back in his chair as he pulls another smoke out of his pack, Naruto decides to take a look at those closest to him Next to him is Hariken, she was sitting in her sit examining her sword and, every so often, glancing in his direction. She wold blush and look away every time he would catch her. _'She is quite the odd one, isn't she.' _he thought to himself. Looking next to her, he sees Hinata. She is alternating between sending him small glances and talking with Kiba in front of her.

Kiba Inuzuka and his small white puppy are sitting in the row in front of them, in front of Hinata. He has brown spiky hair that looked as it has never seen a brush before. His cheeks have a red fang tattooed on to each one, and silted pupils, a common trait among his clan. He wears a grey coat with fur lining on the cuffs and the hood, brown shinobi pant with a kunai holster on the left leg, and blue open-toed sandals, he also has his headband on his forehead. He is currently talking to Hinata while "discreetly" looking at his sister with lust filled eyes. That is before, he looked into Naruto's and found himself rubbing his right arm, and turning away quickly. Naruto still remembers the day he caught him trying to cope a feel of his sister. All anyone will remember that day is that there was a giant puff of smoke and when it cleared, Kiba was laying on the floor clutching his broken right arm, moaning in pain.

Shifting his eyes to the seat next to Kiba, he spots the ever silent bug user, Shino Aburame. Shino was an odd one in his book. He is the second tallest in the class, next to him. He also always has black circle sunglasses his face, no matter where he is. His bushy brown hair is held up by his headband. He wears a sea-green, high collar, jacket. he also wears a pair of brown shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his right leg, and blue open-toed sandals.

Feeling the young Aburame's eyes on him, Naruto looks into Shino's glasses, neither one was willing to look away. That is, until Shino felt an odd shiver go down his spine. It was something akin to a cold chill, as if his studying of the "toxic one", his kikaichu refereed to Naruto as, was dangerous for his health. He never did understand why his kikaichu were afraid of him. When ever he was near him, they seemed to become agitated and wanted to be far way from him. It both caught his curiosity and brought on a sense of fear. There aren't many things that his partners are afraid of, and for his classmates very presence to provoke such a reaction means that he is a dangerous one to be around. He had tried once to get one of his trackers on him, but as soon as it came close to him, it started to act lazy and slowed down until it fell for the air and died. Just looking it his grey and blue eyes made him shiver. Thankfully, Naruto moved his gaze to the front as Iruka walked into the room.

Seeing the chunin instructor walk in, Naruto cut his observations sort and watched as the scarred chunin tried to get the attention of the rest of the class. Seeing that he was starting to lose his patience and started going through hand-signs, Naruto sighs while covering his ears at the same time.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Iruka shouts while using his signature demon-head jutsu.

Iruka couldn't help but smile when he sees everyone become silent and sitting in their seats. Seeing as he has everyone's attention, be decides to begin. He frowns when he catches the faint smell of tobacco and looks up to the back of the room, well almost everyone. There in the back is one of his more eccentric students. It's not like he had anything against Naruto, it's just that he was, what's the word, odd, strange, freakish, he couldn't put a name on it. Naruto has one of the worst scores in class. It wasn't like he was stupid, he just refused to do most of the academic work, or to show any skills and skipped quite a few days. He actually has the lowest ranking in the class because of it. Even though he didn't show any skills during spars or demonstrations, Iruka couldn't help but feel as if he was looking at a being far more powerful than him.

"All right, first of all I would like to tell you all..." Naruto drifted off and returned to his observations while Iruka made his speech. _'I swear, that guy must love the sound of his own voice with as much as he talks.'_ he though as he looked at the person in front of him. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius just like the rest of his clan. He is one of his few friends that he has in the class, along with Choji.**(1)** Those two had stumbled upon him while he was skipping class to have a smoke on the roof. They ended up talking and sharing something with each other. It was the first (and last) time Choji and Shika had seen his face, when he took and offered chip from Choji. He also remembers the look on their face when they took a drag from his cigarette. Naruto look at the box-shaped outline in Shika's pocket, well at least he wasn't the only one.

Hearing Iruka calling out teams, Naruto decided that now would be a good time to listen.

"... Team 7 will be Sasuke, Hariken, and Naruto.**(2)** Team 8 will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Your jounin sensei will be here to pick you up shortly." That was all he said, before he gathered the rest of his stuff and left. Hearing that he will be on the same team as his sister, Naruto turned to look at her. That is, before she snatched his cig from his mask and stomped on it.

"What have I told you? Stop smoking those damn things or else."

"Or else what?" asked Naruto

"Or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Honestly, those things are really bad for you. And as if it weren't eonugh, you got Shika picking up your bad habits."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Said Shikamaru as he lifted his head up and pulled his pack out and lit one. And then handed one to Naruto as he saw him looking at the half a cigarette crushed on the ground.

Taking the offered stick from his friend, Naruto nodded his head, as if what Shika was saying was the truth.

"Stay out of this Shika, or I'll tell your mom that you've been smoking behind her back for a few years now." Hariken said as she eyed the new burning stick going through her brother's mask.

"Troublesome woman." Shika muttered as he turned away and talked to Choji.

Just before she could continue to berate her brother, she saw him stiffen slightly and look to the front of the room.

"You know, you should listen to her. Smoking those things at your age can be quite detrimental to your career." spoke a soft yet stern voice in the front of the room. Everyone turned to the front when they heard the voice and looked at the two people in the front. Looking at the red-eyed woman that said that, Naruto couldn't help the slight blush he had at seeing her. _'Now there is someone that I wouldn't mind being my sensei.' _ thought quite a few of the males in the room. Up front were two jonin, each the same in rank, but different at the same time. If what Naruto had read in the bingo book was true then, each was just as deadly as the next.

Kurenai Yuuhi, a kunoichi that specializes in the use of genjutsu. She's said to be the best there is in the art of illusions. She one of a few that is on par with masters like Itachi Uchiha. Looking at the person next to her, Naruto couldn't help from smiling at the sight of the cigarette in the jonin's. Asuma Sarutobi is one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He is known for his love of trench blades and using wind chakra with them to fight.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up at the two in the back of the room smoking. He smiled at the sight, before he was jabbed in the ribs by his fellow jonin. Seeing her angry expression, he couldn't help but to sigh. Asuma decided to go ahead and get this over with. "Team 10 follow me."

Naruto nodded his head to Shikamaru when he saw him get up and leave. "Team 8 with me please." said Kurenai. Hinata turned and said good-bye to her friend before she left.

Time seemed to speed up after that. It wasn't long before many others came and took their teams before leaving as well. Soon it was just Naruto, Hariken, and Sasuke. Soon minutes passed, minutes turned to hours, time seemed to move at a snail's pace. Getting bored, Naruto started to flip the kunai part of his spear. Seeing her brother toss his weapon in the air brought Hariken back to her new sword. It is exactly what she needed. Her current sword is starting to crack and chip. She remembers when her mother gave it to her. She told her that it means that she will start her kenjutsu training. It was only meant to last her a little while anyways until she has enough experience for a more durable one.

"Where'd you get the new sword, Namikaze?" grunted a voice near her. Looking over she saw the form of Sasuke Uchiha sitting near her.

Now, if there is ever someone or thing that could annoy her more then her brother's habit, it would be Sasuke. He always seemed to carry this holier than thou attitude with him. Something he seemed to inherit from his father, before he died in the failed coup. He always seemed to be challenging her to fights, just to prove that he is stronger than the Hokage's daughter. She could only imagine what he would be like if he found out who did it. She's not really all that surprised that no one really knew who did it. It was quite hush-hush if you know what I mean. The only reason she knew was because when it happened she asked her brother if he heard about it and if he knew who did it. He always seemed to know. When asked, he told her who did it and why. It was her own tou-san, such new shocked her, but now that she thinks about it, it only reminds her that they are ninjas. They do things they may not like all the time. When he found at that the clan head and elders were planning a coup d'etat against him, he personally went to the compound and showed that he is Hokage for a reason by assassinating them. He only killed the ones in charge since they were the only ones that thought that they could pull such a thing off. After that incident, Sasuke always seemed to be angry.

"It's none of your business. But if you must know, it's a gift from my Aniki." said Hariken, after cutting her internal thoughts short.

"I want it. A sword like that will only be useful in the hand of an Uchiha." demanded Sasuke.

"The hell you do. You can go screw yourself, because you're not getting Shinku-en." said Hariken as she put her hand on its handle, ready to draw it at any moment.

Enraged, Sasuke was about to step forward to fight, but froze at seeing the imposing figure of her older twin stand up behind her. Now, there aren't many things that Sasuke is afraid of, losing his eyes, fangirls, and Naruto. Even though no one has seen him fight before,he is without a doubt the scariest thing he has ever met. He still recalls all the time when one of the boys tried to hit on Hariken, they would always end up hurt in some way or form. Also, the amount of muscle on him is quite intimidating. One doesn't earn such a physique without training rigorously. 'Surely such a thing can't be possible for one as old as us.' And there was this feeling he would get whenever he was around him. It's like a 'You'll live longer if you don't fuck with him.' kind of sense. Sure enough, as soon as he stood up behind her, Sasuke backed down and turned away to go back to his seat.

Seeing the Uchiha turn away, Hariken couldn't help but to smirk in triumph. That is before a teasing sounding voice interrupted her little victory.

"Shinku-en, huh? That seems like quite a fitting name for a blade of yours Hono-chan."

Turning around, she was met with the sight of her brother siting down, looking at her in amusement. Alight blush dusted her cheeks as she turned and tried to hide her embarrassment from her older twin. God, he knew how to do that so easily. Turning back after getting her blush under control she decided to answer him. "I decided that when I become a great kunoichi that I need just as great a weapon to be reconized for."

"Oh, you mean like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are. Well that's qui-" he abruptly stopped and stiffened up and lose the warmth he had in his eyes. His whole persona seemed to shift from loving, warm brother to cold, distant partner. Like he shifted into some sort business mode. Hearing the door open, she saw two individuals walk in. Two individuals that she knew quite well, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze , and Kakashi Hatake. She couldn't help but to smile seeing her mother and uncle-figure, but looking over at her brother she saw as he began to look more and more like a stranger with them around.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hariken as ran up and hugged them.

"Well, we're your new jonin sensei." said Kushina.

"Both of you? But, I thought we could only have one." said Hariken as she looked at both in a confused manner.

"Normally that would be true, and would have been, if not for a little, uh persuasion on my part." Kushina said as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Yea, if you can call threatening them to allow you as a sensei as persuasion." muttered Kakashi as he turned away and looked at the other two students. Sasuke was looking at them with a frown before looking out the window and brooding. _'Honestly, that kid needs to grow up. There are many other people that lost their fathers, or mothers at a young age. I mean come on, I lost my father at the same age when he lost his, and you don't see me going all emo on the village for blaming him for the mission failure. He's just lucky to still have family. He could have lost his whole clan if Minato-sensei didn't do anything.'_ thought Kakashi as he turned his gaze to his sensei's estranged son. He changed. That's it. That's the only thing that comes to Kakashi's mind every time he sees him. He is different every time he encounters him. Man, they have their work cut out for them. They had an emo that they had to try and make more trustworthy and a grey-blonde chain smoker that they had to try and reconnect with his family.

"Alright, before you guys start, lets meet on the roof. Be there in two minutes." he said before disappearing in a whirlwind of leafs. Kushina did the same but with a swirl of mist.

Seeing their sensei's instructions, Sasuke and Hariken ran towards the door, That is before Hariken felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Then a haze of grey and white.

* * *

**_On The Roof_**

Next thing Hariken knows she was on the Bottom floor, about to head for the stair, then a haze of grey and white, and next she's on the roof with their sensei leaning on the railing. Turning her head, she saw her brother hugging her from behind. Turning back around quickly and looking down, she tried to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks. She turned around again after fighting the blush off her face and saw Naruto as he sat down on the railing near the edge and slipped another smoke through his mask, and light it with a little flame at the end of his finger. Seeing that Naruto didn't seem to be in the mood to argue with, she walk over and sat next to him on the stairs, though she still glared at his cigarette.

So there everyone was, waiting on the last member of their team. Everyones was doing something different to pass the time. Kakashi was reading his book, while looking at Naruto's mask, wondering if he can get one that does the same thing. Kushina and Hariken were glaring at Naruto's smoke thinking of some way to get rid of it. Naruto was just staring at the smoke he was exhaling through his nose and watching the little apparitions he was creating with it. They started of simple at first, creating shapes like squares and circles. But then, they started to become more elaborate as time moved on, creating detailed creatures like a fox, monkey, snake, bat, hell he even created a dragon and a ship sailing through the air**(3)**. Soon, everyone was watching as the dragon circled the ship, before it shot out 'fire' at the ship lighting ablaze, and the dragon flew down and tore the ship apart.

Then, everything dissolved into smoke and disappeared. Everyone that was watching almost let out a cry of disappointment when that happened. That is,before they heard the door to the roof slam open and a slightly winded Sasuke walk over and sat down on the steps near his team.

Seeing everyone there, Kakashi decided that he should get things started. "Well since everyone is here, why don't we start to get to know each other better with team introductions. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are... My dislikes... My hobbies are... And my dreams, well I never really thought about that. Okay, you can go next Kushina-sempai." said Kakashi as he pointed at Kushina.

"Okay then, well my name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are my family, friends, kenjutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are tomatoes, the word mostly not the food, perverts, and people that are abusive to others. My hobbies are trying different types of ramen and spending time with ALL of my family. My dreams are to see my children grow up and become great ninjas." said Kushina as she put emphases on the word 'all' in her introduction. Looking at her children to see if she got a reaction from them. Hariken was smiling with happiness at her support, while Naruto was. Naruto was staring of into space as he continued to smoke. Honestly, how long did those things last. He was breathing more smoke than air and he wasn't even half way through it.

Hearing his sensei's wife sigh in sadness, Kakashi throught that he should get things rolling again. "Okay good job Kushina-sempai, now your turn duck butt." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Huh, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and my family. My dislikes are fangirls and a certain smoker. My hobby is training. My dream, no my ambition is to find the one that murdered my father in cold blood and to make them pay." said Sasuke.

Kushina and Kakashi sighed at that. This boy really doesn't know what he is getting into. Hell, he probably doesn't even know why his father died in the first place.

"Okay, now you hot-head." said Kakashi as he pointed at Hariken.

Stopping herself from reacting to the nickname he 'uncle' gave her she started her intro. "My name is Hariken Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are my family, friends, foxes, ramen, and the color red. My dislikes are those that abuse power, perverts, fanboys, and my Aniki's bad habit. My hobbies are spending time with my family and friends, trying different types of ramen with Kaa-san, and practicing kenjutsu. My dreams are to become a great kunoichi, and start a family with the one that I love."

My raised an eyebrow at that as she blush when she said it, but shrugged it off, except Kushina who planned to grill her for who this individual is. Seeing that she was done, everyone turned to the only member that had yet to introduce himself.

Sighing, Naruto said his. "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I would prefer to be called Naruto Hyumu. My like are my cigarettes, Hono-chan, the Kinkozu family, and dango. My dislikes are those that abuse others, and noise. My hobbies are smoking, training, playing my flute, and wood carving. My dreams are, well I haven't thought about them yet." he said. Kushina and Hariken looked at him in sadness when he said that he would prefer to be called by a different last name. Though, Hariken began to burn up when he said she is one of her likes. Seeing her daughter blush, Kushina couldn't help but to giggle at all the teasing she was going to do to her.

Kushina decided that since everyone was done with their intros, she began to tell them about the real reason they were here. "Now that that is out of the way, it time I tell you about tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be giving you your real genin test. To decide if you should become genin or not." she said with a smile.

"WHAT!? But I though we already were genin. We took the test for it the other day." said Hariken with a bewildered look on her face. Sasuke wasn't doing so well either, for his face showed shock on it too. The only one that didn't seem surprise was Naruto.

"Well, that was just a test to see if you were capable of being a genin in the first place. The real test will be tomorrow. Around six I think. Yep, six in the morning sounds good. Don't you think so Kakashi?"

"Yep, sounds perfect to me. So, meet us at training ground seven tomorrow morning, at six. Oh, and this test has a 66% failure rate. So, ato." said Kakashi just before he disappeared in a shunshin.

Seeing that the meeting was over, Sasuke got up and left to go home to prepare for tomorrow.

Looking at her children, Kushina thought that now is a good time to try and reconnect with her estrange son. "So, how do you guys feel about getting some ramen before heading home, huh?" Kushina asked them.

"Sorry but I have to go do some training for tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Oh, well what kind of training is it? I might be able to help." She said, trying to get him to stay.

"It is alright, you wouldn't be able to help me anyways." stated Naruto, and it's the truth. Not unless she is able to make her chakra become gaseous like his, then she could not help him. Getting up, his formed seem to waver before dissipating into a small burst of smoke that disappeared into the air.

Sighing, Kushina could help but to be sad. No matter how hard she tried, he was still a stranger to them. It's like the harder she tries, the further away he gets. Feeling a smaller form hug her, she smiled seeing her daughter hug her. "Well, how about we grab some lunch." she said. '_This is going to be one interesting team' _were her thoughts before Hariken and her disappeared in a swirl of water.

* * *

**(1)- sorry I just got tied of describing people, I mean they aren't going to have different outfits. If they do then I will describe it.**

**(2)- I know that it may seem kinda cliche but I could think much else. Also, some of you may be wondering "Where's Sakura? What happened to her?" Well, for your information she's not on here. I honestly am neutral toward her but her whole role in the series was pretty pathetic. Sorry for any Sakura fans that might read this.**

** (3)- Think of the ship that Gandalf makes. If you've seen Load of the Rings you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, well you need to. Their pretty good. And the dragon look kinda like this just more faded and grey-**

** ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Smoke+dragon&offset=24#/d3hpw2x**

**I want to say that I'm sorry for such a long update but I've been extremely busy lately, what with the SAT, work and school. It can be quite time consuming. Anyways, next chapter is the Genin Test and the beginning of Wave Arc.**

**Remember, don't be afraid to correct me on anything I've done wrong.**

**So, Yeou17 out.**


End file.
